Wind Waker: My Epilogue
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Original Story from Dialirvi. Translated by yours truly. Oneshot TetraxLink. Takes place several years after Phantom Hourglass.


**_Hello, everybody. I asked Dialirvi if she would allow me to make a English translation of this story she wrote, because I felt I should share it with more people, specifically with English speakers who don't understand Spanish. In advance I apologize for any mistakes in spelling, grammar or anything else, because I know my English is not perfect, so feel free to correct me on that stuff. Well, no more to say, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did._**

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda is (c) to Nintendo. Original story is (c) to Dialirvi. Translation is (c) to Fox McCloude.

**Wind Waker: My Epilogue**

**Written by Dialirvi.**

**Translated by Fox McCloude**

The warm breeze bathed the Coast of Outset Island, in the southern borders of the Great Sea. The sun was shining really bright, even though it was already heading west at that time in the afternoon.

Seagulls squawked every now and then, following a twelve-year-old girl, wearing a white dress very a la southern rite, with her blonde hair falling on her shoulders, made up in two pigtails.

She walked towards the beach, where the sea foam bathed the shore, and the swing of the waves was relaxing. She started writing her name with a wooden stick she found around.

"ARYLL"

- Bored, Aryll? - A female voice asked, the girl then turned around.

And there was her friend SueBelle, the woman who carried jars on her head, staring at her with concern again.

- It's nothing, Sue. - She said smiling, then she stood up to go by her side, and then they walked towards the houses.

- How long has he been away? - She said looking at the sky, with her hand on her chin. – Six years? -

- Link? – The blonde girl mumbled with sadness. – It's been so long since I last saw him... the only thing I remember from him are Grandma's pictograms.-

Silence. SueBelle knew that matter made the girl uncomfortable, but her brother had left quite a while ago, and very few news from him have been received.

- Aryll! Dinner time! - And there was her grandmother calling out for her, as sweet as usual.

- Well, Sue. See you later. – Aryll waved goodbye running towards her house.

The blue haired young woman stared at the house, her hands on her chest, worried about the girl.

OoOoO

The sea, always so vast and deep, that deepness which could only be compared to that of the sky... and that of her eyes.

He shook his head, denying it. It just was not right to think about those things.  
The wind then shifted its direction. Quickly, and with the experience he had gained over the years, the young man moved the sail a few grades to the opposite side. Due to the boost the small red boat took he had to hold onto the strange dragon-shaped figure head on the prow.

- This is getting harder every time. – He mumbled to himself while he wiped the sweat on his forehead.

If he was lucky, and the wind didn't change, he'd get to his precious island by nighttime.

OoOoO

- Aryll. – Her grandmother called out. – Don't stay staring at the window, it's not good for you. Help me with this clothing, sew it up for me. -

- Grandma, I'd love to go to Windfall Island someday. – She said with melancholy.

- Someday, my child... -

- Somebody docked at the quay! - A man named Mesa yelled.

The Grandma turned towards the window, and Aryll ran towards the outside, curious.  
Nobody had docked in that island many years ago.

The elders, SueBelle; Abe, Rose and their kids, Mesa and Aryll herself were at a prudent distance from the beach. The boat was close to the shore, with no passenger on sight, except that the sail was being moved from behind by someone.

Abe was the brave one who dared to get close, surprised, to this strange visitor. The sail of the small boat fell to the ground, leaving the mast alone and hanging on the ropes.

A tall young man came out, wearing an ample black shirt and orange pants. He had slightly dark skin, most likely due to hours under the sunshine. He had dark blonde hair a bit long, but not that long, and long hylian ears, and blue eyes which could only be compared to Aryll's.

He smiled to the small crew, waving his left hand happily.

- Li-Link? - Said Abe in disbelief. – Is that you? -

- Hello everybody! I'm back! – He exclaimed with a deep voice, walking towards the man to greet him.

- Hey! Come on everybody, look! Link's back! - Abe and Rose's children cried out, 9 and 8 years old kids respectively.

Aryll looked from a distance, the young man seemed familiar, but it was thanks to the ruckus the kids made she finally realized.

He was her long-lost brother. Now she remembered.

All those who were there greeted him effusively; the Grandma had no idea on what was going on. They walked towards the Grandma's house, when the blonde girl came out from behind a palm, looking at Abe and Link.

The young man stared at her, amazed.

- Aryll? - He asked in joy.

- You... you're Link? - She asked in shyness. – Big brother! – The girl rushed to hug him, she still couldn't believe it.

- Ha ha! Of course it's me, sis! – He returned the hug. – I missed you so much, you and the entire island!-

Happily, and with the island celebrating for the return of the Hero of Winds, that magnificent day ended.

OoOoO

She was bored watching the horizon at the poop, playing with a strange artifact, swinging it around with the tip on the wood. Behind her was the rudder of that large ship. The wood was crackling, and the occasional squawking of the seagulls adorned the trip, which now felt as it was eternal.

- Don't look behind so much, Miss Tetra, you might get sick. – The man on the rudder commented.

There was Gonzo again worrying about her, treating her as a little girl.

- I won't get sick, Gonzo. I have years in the sea, I remind you. – She said with arrogance while she left her position and lifted a lock of her strange blonde (tending to light green) hair and she walked towards starboard. – I'm eighteen years old, please. -

- Yeah Gonzo. – A short guy with a blue bandanna on his head and two huge teeth protruding from his mouth interrupted. - Miss Tetra has other things to worry about instead of getting sick... -

- Right. – She said triumphant.

- ... like worrying about that little landlubber Link who left a week ago. – He completed with a bit of mischief.

- What did you say, you runt!?- She screamed in rage while throwing a shoe, which hit his very head. – Don't say such nonsense! -

- My little girl is growing. - Gonzo sobbed while he slightly changed the ship's route.

- I TOLD YOU, DON'T SAY SUCH NONSENSE!- She screamed again while walking towards her room, then slammed her door.

She dropped herself on her bed, putting a pillow on her head, and taking a deep breath to disappear he blushing.

She had not seen the boy for a few weeks, but after having spent so many years in the far land of Labrynna searching for information about the ancient legends, and after he left on his own...

After he rescued her again of an evil threat; and after four of her pirates were jailed after committing some theft and foolishnesses suitable for men who just drank a bit too much.

**Flash Back**

-...What?!- She screamed in disbelief. - Mako, Zuko, Senza and Nudge! But what the heck were you thinking, BUNCH OF IDIOTS!?-

- Forgive us, Miss Tetra- Gonzo sobbed, he was very sorry.

- Calm down, Tetra- The boy tried to calm her down making a gesture with his hands. – They just went a bit overboard, that's all. -

- That's all!? ... THAT'S ALL!?- She clenched a fist, ready to punch whoever got in front of her. – They were arrested, you imbeciles!! Do you know how I feel!?- She sighed trying to calm down.

- Miss... - Niko finally spoke after all the ruckus. – They told us they'd go free in two months. -

- Two... months? – The blonde boy replied in disbelief, he pounded the table with his fist and then got out of the inn.

- Well done, seagull head. – Gonzo scolded him.

- What did I do? ... Ah! I remember now. – The man said in shame.

- It cannot be... – Tetra sighed, rolling her eyes above and getting out of the place. – Hey! Wait! -

She ran off towards a dark alley in the town of Lynna, the boy was staring at the sky, gloomy.

- Pay no mind to Niko, he's an idiot... -

- It's OK... – He said, melancholic.

- Link...-

- I know you said we would be going to the Islands of the Great Sea already. – He commented sadly. – We've been out there so long, and I want to see my family again... -

- Link, those dummies will not stop us... I-- -

- No, you cannot leave them alone, you're their captain. – He looked at her sorrowfully. – You stay here. I can go back on my own to Outset.-

- But... -

- I still have my old boat. – He winked. – I just hope the winds guide me.-

- But you have the Wind Waker... – She commented, she didn't understand.

He picked something out of his pocket, then placed it on her hands, closing them with his own hands; Tetra took a deep breath in order to not to blush, and calm down her nerves. Link gave her a timid smile, and let go of her hands.

- You need it more than me… – He said bowing a little before her, as a little joke. - ... Princess. -

- You fool! - She said angry for Link's childish behavior, giving him a little punch on his shoulder. – I'm no princess!-

- As you say. – He commented rolling his eyes above, making a little gesture towards the sky, like saying "Why me, Goddesses?" and then entered the inn again.

Tetra stared at the baton she had in her hands. Link had given it to her, something never ever she had seen him doing, giving things away.

A sensation of butterflies in her stomach appeared; since he had saved her for a second time... no, he had done it three times, with that villain Ganondorf, the last one, and now, he had saved her from dying embittered.

Link made her happy, understood? And nobody should know that.

The next day... Link say goodbye to the pirates, (the three who remained) fixing up his boat and waiting for the right wind to set sail.

- Hey, Link- Gonzo called out. – Take care, and remember that trail of hurricanes in the borders of the sea.-

- Of course I'll remember it, Gonzo- The boy smiled from his boat.

- Swabbie! - Niko said with his trademark high-pitched sound. – See ya later. -

- Link...- She said without thinking, too late, he had turned around. - Er... take care of yourself, freak. - She smiled shyly; thanks to that insult he wouldn't suspect anything from her.

The boy smiled, with some sadness in his visage. The wind blew in the direction, and he waved goodbye.

- See ya later guys... Tetra- She stared at him. - Bye... -

And then he left, in the same direction they had come from in the beginning, he was leaving, and she didn't know if she'd see him again.

**E****nd of Flash Back**

Until those days, they had gone back because the people in Lynna had been scandalized with them over there, and they simply had been chased away from that place. She promised her friends she would come back for them, when the two months. It was pathetic, but they had not caused any troubles for quite a long time, they could not even be called pirates anymore.

She turned herself face up, watching the ceiling, then she looked at her right hand, no mark on it at all, and to think that six years ago...

She shook her head, denying it, she didn't want to remember, it was confusing. To think her mother had lied to her all that time. And then she looked to her picture, hanging next to her bed, there she was, always so serene; she didn't even remember her clearly. And her necklace had been lost forever in the vastness of the ocean. The necklace and her past...

- _I wonder how's Daphness…_­ – She wondered at times, that poor ghost or whatever he was.

- Land on sight! - Niko yelled from the outside.

- Niko! Get down from there, you might...! - She heard a knock sound outside. - ...fall off! Forget it. – She heard Gonzo resigned.

Tetra went back out to the main deck, looking at the horizon.

- Miss, the Outset Island can be seen northeast from here. - Gonzo informed.

- I see...- she said, pensive.

- The wind's not helping us, we'll have to stop. -

- Not necessary... – She pulls out something from her pocket. – Leave it to me. – She winks.

She moved the baton up, left and right, many shining little sparks coming out of it, she thought about the northeast wind, then a strong breeze blew in that direction.

- Done. – She said triumphant.

- Huh? You got that little thing Link used? - Tetra looked at Niko rising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. – You stole it! -

PAF

- WHAT DO YOU MEAN I STOLE IT, YOU MORON!?- She yelled enraged.

- Then you didn't? That's weird, Miss. - He said a bit in disbelief.

- I didn't steal it. – She crossed her arms and turned her back. - Link lent it to me. -

- Ahhhhh- The two exclaimed, amazed.

OoOoO

- I still can't believe it... – The Grandma said sweetly while watching her grandchildren eating, Aryll kept staring at her brother, who, with no shame at all, was devouring all he could.

- You look as if you hadn't eaten for days. – The girl commented when she looked better at him, he looked a bit skinny and tall, very tall, more than he used to be.

- Days? Weeks! – He said putting a bun of bread in his mouth. – In that small boat there was no room for many supplies and back at Labrynna we could not eat everyday.-

- Oh, Link! - The Grandma exclaimed scared.

- It was nothing, Grandma. – He gave her a reassuring smile. – I was helping out a friend, she almost got killed. – He said confident. – And well, I spent all these years with her. -

- With a friend?- The Grandma repeated. – You spent six years with the same girl, is it that pirate girl? - Link nodded. – Ah! Then what happened since you didn't come back in all these years, son? – She commented with a bit of mischief, something which didn't suit her age.

- Hey! – He exclaimed angry and nervous- She didn't do anything to me! – He left his hands on the table, looking at the wood.

- Link. – His sister spoke. – Is it about what happened six years ago? -

- Yeah... I, need to be alone for a while... – That was the last thing he said before going out of the house and walking towards the beach. The night was spectacular, like that time, she went out worried about him; not many people did that for him.

He wondered to himself how Tetra was. She was arrogant, extremely independent, grumpy, bossy... but at the same time very faithful to her ideals, as he had seen her below the ocean six years ago. He saw her in her true form: sweet and concerned for other people.

He sighed. He still remembered his promise of never telling anything, absolutely anything about her true form, and forgetting it together; but to date they had not been able to do that. She was a princess, and she deserved to live as such. Not to live being watched by the law of a foreign country.

The crackle of the wood made him raise his sigh, towards the sea, seeing about a league far a huge ship with white sails illuminated by the full moon.

- Tetra! – He stood up happy and ran towards the dock.

OoOoO

The anchor fell heavily into the water. Three figures came out from the ship.

- Hey Swabbie! You lived! – Niko commented, again with his high-pitched voice.

- Are you OK, Link!- Gonzo sobbed happily.

- Freak! You're OK! – He heard Tetra's voice, who went down a rope towards the dock. - Hello! – It was what she pronounced when she landed on the wood, before Link.

- Tetra! But... why?-

He shut up, Tetra had jumped over him, hugging him.

- I was so worried... – She whispered while holding him tighly.

- I...-

- OK! - She separated from him and punched him in the stomach. – It's nice to see this island again! -

- Ow... - He bowed because of the punch.

- Come on guys! We have to say hello to all the people! - He said with urge while pointing to the island people who had came to see them.

OoOoO

- So you're Tetra, the girl who helped Link a few years ago... – The Grandma commented staring at her.

Tetra almost spat the water she was drinking, coughing a bit.

- Er... yes ma'am, I'm the captain of the pirates. – She said with pride.

- You're too young to be a captain- The elder lady saw the reaction of the young woman and changed the topic. – But you LOOK very young, how old are you? -

- Eighteen. – She said.

- Why, you're the same age as Link! – She said again with that mischief which didn't suit her.

The two teenagers felt uncomfortable with the comment, looking to opposite sides.

Mumbles could be heard in the outside, surely enough those were Gonzo and Niko who didn't want to come in, but Tetra did, she was very curious to know more about Link's family.

- My brother was out there for a long time... - Aryll spoke while placing her elbows on the table to lean on. – What were you guys doing all this time? – She looked at them confused.

- Er... - The girl hesitated a bit, she wasn't sure on how to start.

- Aryll. – Her older brother called her. – We were looking for information about the ancient legends; we didn't know it would be so dangerous. – He sighed closing his eyes. – But in the end, tired and confused, we decided to leave it for good, we couldn't know anything else.-

- Why? – The girl could be a bit irritating at times.

- Because all we were looking for is in the bottom of the sea, we learned that a few months ago... but there was a little incident... with the crew, and I took that time to come here. – He stopped, seemingly he had realized something. – Tetra, why did you guys come? -

- Huh?- She was too spaced out looking at him as he talked she didn't even realize. - Yeah... well... we were not allowed to be in that place any longer. – She leaned on the back of the chair closing an eye, the blonde lock fell on her face- And, well, we had no choice but to come back here. -

- I see... – He stood up. – Excuse me, but I'm a bit sleepy. – He yawned- See you in the morning! - He went upstairs.

Aryll, the Grandma and Tetra stood in the small kitchen, the snapping sound of the fireplace broke the silence.

- Link is weird... maybe he has grown a lot? – The Grandma said with sadness while she sat on her rocking chair.

- It's just he had not been here in many years... -

- Well, ma'am, young lady, I'm going back to my ship, see you in the morning... – Tetra stood up and went towards the door, but then she stopped. – Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! – She pulled something out from her pocket, and placed it on Aryll's hand. – Give it to your brother when he wakes up... – She went out of the house.

Aryll took the small baton, unsure about what it was.

OoOoO

- You tell her...!-

- No, you tell her! -

- Hey! – She grunted angry from her room. – If you're going to "whisper", at least do it right! Idiots... -

- Eh... told ya she was going to hear us. -

- That's enough! – He makes a pause. – You tell her! – He pushed him towards the young woman's cabin.

- Gonzo! What the hell! – She covered herself with a blanket. – Don't you know how to knock the doors or what!! You moron!!- She screamed in anger, she had just gotten out from her bath and they were disturbing her.

- Sorry, Miss. – He put his fingers together in sign of shame. - But... Niko and I had to tell you something... -

- Well, out with it.-

- Fine... we're going back to Labrynna for the others. – He took a deep breath. – We want you to stay here... you know, for what happened before we left.-

- That guy deserved that punch, you know it. – She crossed her arms.

- Well, it's just, if you go back, you might just get jailed. Let us go, miss. Please.-

She gave him an inquisitive look. In the end she sighed and agreed with a nod.

- But you guys take another ship, there's no way I'd let you sink my mother's ship. – she sentenced in the end.

OoOoO

The next morning, only the large pirate ship was in the dock. Link looked at the scene confused. Where was his boat?

He could see the morning mist of the sea and the barely rising sun rays were marking a female figure with her back towards him.

-_ Dang it... -_

Since when Tetra had grown _SO _beautiful? She was his friend... His superior...

But she was no longer the same little girl... not now with her hair which fell down to her shoulders, held in long ponytail. Not with those bright-colored and a bit revealing blouses she used to wear, not with those white fishing pants which... highlighted her body.

- _Crap, I'm a man and I can see that too._- He excused mentally while he walked towards her. – Tetra, where's my boat?-

-Oh... Hi, Link!- She greeted a bit nervous. – Your boat? Which boat? - She let go a little timid giggle.

- MY boat, a red boat, with a dragon on the prow. THAT boat, Tetra- He said while crossing his arms.

- Gonzo and Niko went back to Labrynna- She shrugged, not paying much mind to it. – Since I didn't want something bad to happen to my ship, I told them to take that one.-

- But... my boat! -

- There, there, freak... – She pat him on his back. – It'll be alright. It's nothing. -

- Really, Tetra, I don't know how I can stand you. – He spoke with pessimism.

- Oh Link... – She used a mocking voice. – Because you adore me! You couldn't live without me! -

- Very funny. – He reproved turning to the other side, surely enough he was blushing.

- Link! - He heard the voice of his Grandma from the house. – You better get in! A monsoon is coming! -

- Monsoon! In this season of the year! – The girl asked with amazement.

- In Outset anything could happen. – He said rolling his eyes above.

- Ahoy, Link! - Abe screamed from his house. - Can you help me with the animals here? Please! Before the storm unleashes. -

- Sure Abe! - He ran uphill.

- _Oh, yeah. Leave me all alone, as if I cared. _– She thought while watching him run towards the man's house.

Tetra went to explore the island, watching its ins and outs, she had not been there for a long time, and when she was it had been in very strange circumnstances.

OoOoO

- Uff! – He wiped his sweat. - Done Abe! Pig secured.-

- Thanks Link, you're a great help. -

The boy smiled and when back downhill.

The sky had drastically changed; the light blue of the morning had been replaced by a dark gray, and the wind started to blow really hard.

His grandmother never made mistakes; she knew the weather in the island like the palm of her hand.

Mesa was securing his windows; SueBelle went upstairs to spend the storm next to Sturgeon, Orca as always was outside his house, taking the air of the storm. Link went off in a hurry, where was Tetra?

OoOoO

- The sight is beautiful from here... – She whispered fascinated for the panoramic sight the place above the elevated construction of that part of the island gave her.

It had not been easy to arrive. Gone up many stairs. But this was worth it.

Small water drops started to fall from the sky, while a cool breeze blew.

- We should take shelter, the monsoon has just begun. – He heard Link's reassuring voice from her back.

- The sight is spectacular from here. -

- Yeah, my sister calls this her "lookout", but it belongs to all the island.- He stood next to her to watch the landscape.

- Hey...- She started speaking looking at the front. – Is it my imagination... or my ship was not there in the morning?- She asked him when she noticed it was a few meters ahead.

- Did you tie the ropes? – He asked worried.

- Dunno... – She admitted when thunders were heard and the rain started pouring. – This is not good... my ship!-

- There's no time! Let's dive in! -

- What?! Are you crazy!? -

- No! It'll be fun! – He said with sympathy and carried her, while he got close to the edge.

- Link! No! – She held the boy tightly, she didn't want to see, let alone from that height.

- Into the water! – He said before jumping off.

SPLASH

The salted water filled their clothes, and they went out to the surface. Tetra pushed Link, and then swam towards the dock with all her forces, followed closely by the boy.

- This isn't good!- She yelled when she got to the dock, her clothes were getting tight to her body, and her ponytail was letting loose.

- Take the rope! – He said when he finally got a hold of the main rope, and started to pull it.

- I'm coming!- She yelled due to the hard winds and the water hitting her hard which didn't allow her to see.

She pulled the rope, as hard as her arms allowed her. Link was with other ropes, tying them up to the dock. She pulled again, but she ended up hurting herself with the rope's fiber. She trembled when she felt Link's hands holding hers and taking the rope, he pulled, making her give her part as well.

- At least you can pull the main rope... – He whispered to her ear while they kept pulling.

- Shut your trap... -

They put the ship in position, and Tetra tied the rope to a large wooden pole of the dock. Thunder and lightning, large waves made the large craft move around and illuminate.

- We can't go on! – He screamed resigned. – The rain is too hard!-

- I can see that! – She screamed sarcastically while she saw how the sea swallowed the beach wave after wave. She then got an idea, a crazy one, but an idea at last. – Come on! – She pointed taking his hand and starting to go up the long rope-made step-ladder which led to the ship's deck.

They went up the long stepladder, until they arrived to the deck. She pushed him towards the door, entering the cabin. Inside, both of them sighed in relief, squirting salted water and with their wet clothes getting tight to their bodies.

- With this I'll get sick for sure. – Link joked while seeing Tetra walking towards her room.

- Darn it! - The girl muttered when she noticed something off in her cabin. – There's not a single candle, Gonzo took them all. – She crossed her arms in anger. – I think we'll have to be in the dark while the storm lasts. – She sighed while leaning towards a wall.

- You're too foulmouthed, Tetra... – He said stopping by the door. – Nobody will like you that way. -

- I don't need anybody who likes me... – She trembled, and then cuddled herself, the weather was much colder than usual.

- I'm cold. - Link complained again, just to bother her a bit.

- I think there are some blankets of the boys below... I'll bring some. – That was the last she said before going below.

- _Hey, now that's weird... Tetra being dutiful… _What a good joke! - He commented aloud, not believing it.

- Joke? What joke? – She asked curious bringing two blankets in her hands, and handing him one.

- Er... no, no joke. – He scratched the back of his neck, he always did that when he was nervous.

- Oh, fine. - She covered herself with the blanket and sat on her bed, embracing her legs below the fabric.

Link sat in front of the bed, close to a small desk full of charts she had. They remained silent, covered in the blankets, hearing as the rain fell noisily over the wood.

Tetra sighed, she felt uncomfortable, uncomfortable for the situation of the storm an uncomfortable because she was inside a ship, totally alone with the boy who made her feel stupid.

Link looked at the cabin very dispirited, stopping at the girl, who was making gestures with her nose. She looked at him, as if she was asking what he was staring at.

- Somebody has ever told you that you're kind of weird? -

Alright, Link was not good at speaking to women.

- What did you say, you low-born? -

Alright, Tetra was not exactly a sweetie pie either.

- Sorry... but it's true. You're not like other females I've known. -

- Am I not the only one you've known? - She replied with cynicism holding her blanket and taking of the strap of her hair, now totally wet, letting it down.

Link observed her, she looked so damn beautiful.

- What are you staring at, moron? – She said dispirited, letting out a sigh.

- You look better with your hair down... – He commented as a suggestion.

- Of course not. – She replied hiding her blushing face below the blanket.

He made her feel like a child... full of butterflies in her stomach. What was wrong with her?

She felt the bed sank, just to see him sitting next to her. Staring at her.

Tetra made him lose the little sanity the others always said he had. He had risked a lot for her in the past. Could it be... he was in love with her?

No. That could not be happening, not with her, who was such an arrogant girl. Dang it. If he was in love with her, what else could he do?

- _Darn, why does he stare at me that way?_­ - She opened when she felt Link's hand on her cheek.

- Tetra... I... – He mumbled some incoherent things.

It was the right moment, there was nobody; he was "trapped" with her, her pirates were gone. It was the perfect moment!

- Link... if we both know this... – She started saying when she felt her cheeks turning red.

- Know? – He said surprised, still with his hand on her soft and darkened skin.

They had grown so attached over the years...

- Oh... -

-Tetra... you...-

- Ah! Shut up and kiss me already, you freak! -

She cut off the moment pulling him from the neck of his shirt, giving him their first kiss; both of them with their eyes tightly close and their hearts racing off.  
The air betrayed them, forcing them to separate. They breathed intermittently, still with their eyes closed.

-... I love you... – He finally said when he caught his breath back.

- I know... – She cheerfully said while she smiled, opening her eyes, looking at the boy who had captured her heart.

OoOoO

**WOW****! My first TetraxLink oneshot. Congratulations! xD I too support this couple, in any case, Tetra is Zelda ¬¬ Get excited, people, my first writing without emoticons T0T I'm so happy!**

**How did you feel it****? Leave your comments! I was wondering what would happen after Phantom hourglass and Wind Waker, this idea was a bit old but I finally developed it! o.O edited due to a little mistake n.nU**

**Thanks for reading, leave reviews****!**

**_Translator's Notes:_**

**Alright, now I'm done with this story. I can't believe I managed to translate it in just one morning, but it was worth it. OK, don't forget to leave your opinions, and that way I can prove Dialirvi she's wrong by thinking so bad of herself as a writter. She even calls me "sensei" while I actually have much less experience than her in all this writting stuff, and her stories are very good. Granted, she makes mistakes and all, but hey, nobody is perfect, right?**

**Well, I guess that's it. Perhaps someday I'll bring myself to translate my own story, but with 11 chapters (not counting the one which is half written by now) that'll have to wait a bit. When I have some time maybe. By for now!!**


End file.
